


an indiscretion

by kingozma



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingozma/pseuds/kingozma
Summary: BOYS sometimes a girl just NEEDS one BOYS to LOVE HER and to HOLD





	an indiscretion

Oxracett - Oz, for short - can’t feel anything anymore, or at least that’s what everyone told her when she was initiated. It wasn’t as if she had any reason to disagree, as nothing made her particularly happy, sad, angry or nervous anymore, but the problem was she didn’t even remember experiencing emotions in the first place. Whoever she was before is a complete mystery, and perhaps the fact that she doesn’t seem particularly moved one way or the other about it should be more depressing to her than it is.

Anyway - all this is to say, all of that seems to have melted away suddenly.

Oz always struggles falling asleep. If she didn’t have to work in the morning, she thinks she wouldn’t even try sleeping to begin with - but because she has a responsibility to the unfriendly lord of the castle who promises to give her heart back to her, she’s learned little tricks to deceive her body into relaxing.

One of those tricks has landed her in hot water this evening. On a little evening stroll through the Castle that Never Was, taking a break from staring up at the Ceiling that Never Was in her Bedroom that Never Was, she’s happened upon something she wasn’t meant to see.

What Oz normally likes to do is find her favorite balcony overlooking the dark city, on which Kingdom Hearts itself is in full view. Something about gazing up at it and the stars in the great black sky turns her even quieter and softer than she normally is, and starts prompting yawns out of her. It’s a nice opportunity to just be alone and think her little nothing thoughts.

But on her way to her perch, she happened by an office the superior likes to use, and it seemed he was still awake. The sight of another member’s dark silhouette against of the white of the castle made her stop and glance into the open room.

What she saw was the superior seated in his tall, comfy chair, hands moving slowly under the table, and his head tilted back, eyes closed, lips parted.

And... Even though she knew that she had stumbled upon some sort of private moment, Oz couldn’t tell what was happening - and she couldn’t seem to look away. In fact, she leaned closer into the doorway, taking another step closer, trying to figure out what she was looking at.

She watched the superior’s arms move slightly, hands obscured by the ornate white tabletop, and she heard him let out a low, long sigh, a little groan tailing the edge of it as his eyebrows furrowed downwards... She watched him, still not positive what was happening - a sort of. Self-massage? Maybe he was just tense and tired, and she watched, taking notes for what she should do after a long and hard day of running about— then he jerked slightly, gritting his teeth and covering his mouth with one of those strong hands.

... What? Anyway...

It was at this point that Oz’s eyes widened and she realized what might have been happening here. Maybe it’s not right to be this curious, even when you aren’t sure! This was so terribly rude of her and she was so embarrassed that she felt herself blushing, and - she decided it would just be best to sneak out and forget this ever happened.

She turned quickly and started on her way to leave the superior to his business, but she heard something that made her h...eart? Drop into her stomach.

“XV,” rumbled the superior in a... Startlingly steady tone, despite the fact that his hand was still moving.

... Alright, Oz was an adult. It would only be right to face her wrongdoing and apologize for the indiscretion. She turned around again, immediately bowing her head and closing her eyes, and she said, “I’m— I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have intruded.”

She felt excuses, self-deprecation and further apologies bubbling up in her mind, but she knew better than to annoy the superior with such things. He was a busy man with a lot of responsibility on his shoulders, and beyond that, it wasn’t his job to comfort her for doing something creepy, even if mostly accidental!

... He said nothing, so she anxiously peeked up at him through one squinting eye, and she found that he was simply staring at her with those blazing eyes, a curiously soft expression on his face... As his hand under the table kept working.

She stammered out softly, “I-- um... I...” as the words began leaving her mind. There were no words for what she was seeing, it was like her brain was shutting off.

How did she feel? Fantastic, for a start, but it was so heavily layered under sheets and sheets of terror and shame - with herself - that she didn’t know what to do. Something was hammering paradoxically in her empty chest. Something kept her feet from moving and getting her far away from here, and it wasn’t disgust or displeasure.

Then the superior stroked up his own chest with his free hand, until his fingers found the zipper of his cloak, and he tugged downward, exposing more of his chest.

He said, quite simply, “If you don’t want to see this, you are free to go any time,” gazing into her eyes unashamedly.

But she did, and he knew very well that she did. He wouldn’t have left the door open if she didn’t - not that she knew he thought this far ahead. It turned out the superior was a naughty man who read the desires of people’s hearts quite well, and valued consent just as much as anyone else. Go figure.

Taking note of Oz’s silence and apparent freezing, the superior stopped stroking himself and decided to check just to be safe, “XV. Say ‘yes sir’ if you would like to stay.”

That seemed to shake Oz out of her anxiety, at least a bit, and she blinked as she toyed with the frills on the sleeves of her nightgown, muttering, “Y... Yes, sir.”

“Once more, if you mean it,” the superior commanded, leaning back in his seat and beginning to touch himself again.

“Yes— yes, sir!” Oz nearly whimpered, eyes shut, face bright red, stepping backwards for a moment - just to shut the door behind her, and she said again, flexing her fingers to calm herself, “Yes, sir. Yes, sir.”

What was coming over her? Nothing before this prompted this pounding feeling in her wrists, her chest - in between her legs - so why now? What was so special about this? What was so special about...

Oz allowed herself to watch again, watch the superior’s eyes roll up slightly in his head, his lips tremble as he worked steadily away at something she couldn’t see, and her eyes lowered to his exposed, flushed chest, and then further down to his forearm moving... The superior was a very, very special man. This was something she only got to appreciate in passing until now, she thought as she started biting one of her nails, breathing a bit more heavily than before.

“Did you think you would interrupt me in my own castle, XV?” The superior asked, voice low and raspy with need, his heavy-lidded eyes locked onto Oz, who simply shook her head. “Answer me.”

“No, sir,” she said, biting her lip. Somehow she didn’t feel upset, or like she was in trouble - this felt like a game, and it was a game she was enjoying, on some level. Of course she was still embarrassed about it all, but to her own surprise, she found herself fighting off a smile.

The superior growled, “That’s a good girl,” and Oz’s knees went so weak she wobbled. The superior smiled, seeing that.

The throbbing in between Oz’s legs turned to pain, her own body begging her to touch herself with him, but all she did was bite her lip and pull at the edge of her nightgown, embarrassed and unsure.

Seeing this, the superior stopped his working and asked, “XV... Why do you keep such distance?”

“Sir—“

“Please,” he said, tilting his head slightly, panting softly, “You may call me Xemnas, for tonight,” and Oz’s clit throbbed so hard it hurt.

Trying to catch her breath, Oz said, “I— Only out of respect for you, s—. Xemnas.” At this, she couldn’t help but press one hand up to herself, cupping her vulva through her panties, trying to stroke some of the pain and need away.

Xemnas glanced down at her efforts, bottom lip quivering, and he said, “That won’t be necessary, XV.” Something about it was tantalizingly kind, and oh, he started pushing backwards against the chair, freeing up his legs and his hands...

With Xemnas’ lower half now in sight, Oz couldn’t stop staring at his long, erect cock... It had to have been one of the most perfect things she had ever seen, though something about it was familiar to her. Maybe in her past life, Oz had a lot of sex? Xemnas, meanwhile, seemed to love the attention, and he even leaned back, chin in his hand, spreading his legs, and he said with a grin, “XV... Do you like looking, my dear?”

She had no answer, she was just so stunned by the gorgeous sight in front of her. So he went on for her, “You know, looking isn’t all you have to do...”

Normally, Oz would have started a few steps behind, wanting to take her time, wanting to get on her knees and touch him, feel him, taste him... But it hurt. She hurt for him, so badly her lip was all chewed up, and so she approached a bit more closely, lifting her arms and pulling off her nightgown from the bottom.

Under that, she was naked, save for her panties, and the nipples on her large breasts were erect - so much so that the cool air was a bit uncomfortable against them. Xemnas admired the girl, glancing up her body from toe to head, and with another curious smile, he said, “You want to be free of those frilly things. Don’t you?”

Seething quietly and staring right at Xemnas’ cock, Oz hooked her thumbs under her lacy black panties and pulled them down to her ankles, stepping out of them, and - heavens, she needed this so badly that a thin, wet trail separated from her around at her knees.

Gazing down at her pussy, Xemnas idly licked his lips and repositioned his hips, spreading his legs again and offering his cock to her with a warmly certain “Well, XV... Do as you will with your master.”

At that invitation, Oz nearly lost all the breath in her lungs, and she simply climbed into his lap. She was ready for this, even if her instincts were racing ahead of her - she needed to trust her gut feelings more often, anyway.

First, she experimentally nudged her vulva up against the head of Xemnas’ cock, slowly rolling her hips in a way that made both of them sigh, comforted and pleased by the way it felt. Within a couple seconds, she took one hand and pressed his length up against her, cupping it with her pussy and rubbing deeper, deeper, until her clit was massaging right into the head, and she gasped, absolutely breathless. She needed this, she needed him, and the little groans he was giving only made her more sure of this.

This was right, she thought, lifting her hips, trying to find the right angle, and she slowly, carefully lowered herself onto him, eyes closed, lips parted, taking in all of him that she could. She gazed down at herself when she felt it was as deep as it could comfortably go, a couple fingers pressing gently into her clit.

“Perfection,” Xemnas whispered in her ear, and the temptation was too much for Oz to bear. She pressed her palm into his shoulder, bracing herself as she raised her hips, lowering again and starting to rub her clit in little circles. “Ohh, absolutely - flawless, XV,” the superior then purred, holding onto Oz’s hips and helping her fuck herself, like his cock was her toy... And then with both hands, he squeezed her ass as she worked into him, reminding her precisely who was in charge here, who was whose toy.

This sort of - mutually-agreed-upon subordination excited Oz, so much she could hardly take it. Everything, his cock inside her, his hands squeezing her like she belonged to him, her own fingers on her clit, it was all nearly too much, and her panting turned to soft, desperate, pleading little moans. If she didn’t get some relief soon, she thought she might lose her mind.

She was close, but Xemnas was in control here, very much enjoying the sight and feeling of her struggling on top of him, fighting to please both of them... But even his patience was beginning to run thin, judging by the little twitches of his hips, growing and shaking against her.

Settling both hands on Oz’s hips, Xemnas simply thrusted upward into her, so deep and hard it nearly hurt - but it didn’t, it felt amazing, right there on the edge of pain and pleasure - yanking a scream out of her, and he grabbed her by the hair, muttering into her ear.

“Be good for your master, little doll,” he said, pounding away at her, gritting his teeth, “I want you to cum with— me.”

That little lapse in the perfect, stoic image of the lord of the castle was fascinating to Oz, and she obeyed his every word, nearly rubbing her clit raw, panting, gasping, whining, moaning - until a terrible throb hit her, her entire body tingling as her moans turned to cries, nearly screams. Xemnas, in turn, gasped suddenly, growled and gave tight, restrained little moans of “Oh— Yes— XV— XV, ohh, my little doll—“ as Oz tightened around him in her orgasm, his hips jerking and shaking as he came inside her.

It... Took a couple moments before Oz’s thighs were strong enough to lift herself off his cock, and even then, the exertion was so much that she grit her teeth. Her legs aches, her arms ached, and her pussy certainly ached after all that, but the pain felt good, in a strange way. Everything that led up to this soreness was so incredible, and the throbbing stopped, so Oz had no reason to complain.

Struggling to find the polite, meek mask she shed to go through with this, Oz simply stuttered again, “I— If you’d like me to leave you alone now, I— I can— I can—“, but Xemnas’ hand found itself tangling up in her hair, and he simply looked up at her, watching her grasp for words.

“You’re free to go if you’d like to,” is what he said, and he knew it was frustrating to someone like Oz, who needed certainty. But his aim was to get her to admit what she really wanted, and... It worked.

She leaned into Xemnas’ touch, eyes slowly closing, as she readjusted the way she sat on his lap. “Xemnas... If you’d have me, I. I want to sleep with you. I want to fall asleep in your arms.”

He just chuckled at her, endeared by her honesty, and helped her to her - very wobbly - feet. Waiting for her to robe herself, he worked himself back into his pants and zipped his cloak back up, standing after her.

The room he led her to was not his own. She was still just Number XV. But it was a spare room with a bed that suited the two of them, which made her feel much more special than just XV, the fact that the superior wanted to lie with her and indulge this request... Or was it a request of his? He worked in such mysterious ways, she couldn’t help but think he wanted this just as much as she did.

He settled in bed behind her, arms around her, his hips nestled up close to hers, and his lips pressed in a kiss to the back of her head.

“If you should like this again...” He began, with a little yawn as he settled in the dark, “You only need to come to this room. Mark it in your memory, XV. And I will know you are here.”

This puzzled Oz.

“How would you know?” She asked, turning her head a bit.

Xemnas only smiled.

“I can feel your body calling out for mine,” he said. Oz didn’t know what that meant, so she simply nuzzled back against him, curling up a bit.

It was a dreamless sleep, but she fell into it quicker and more easily than any night before this one.

**Author's Note:**

> a mutual wrote oc/haurchefant porn and i was inspired to write oc/canon porn


End file.
